Love Can Kill
by Invader Nence
Summary: (Inside...full summary.)


**__**

Title: "Love Can Kill"

****

Authoress: Invader Nence, formally: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Fandom: Harry Potter

****

Chapter Info: 1/36

****

Rating: PG-13, just b/c slash should be supervised… ^.^

****

Warning: Slash. M/M. Also, there are a BUNCH of dead characters. I'm not gonna list them, it'll give away some of this LOVELY plot! ^____^

****

Pairing(s): SF/HP, HG/HP, RW/HP, and *DM/HP*

****

Year: Harry's Seventh Year! ^.^

****

Spoiler(s): ::Shrug:: Not much, if any!

****

Dedication: THIS IS ALL FOR MY REVIEWERS!! (I love you ALL!!!)

****

Disclaimer: ^.^ I suck at owning things! I don't have enough practice. Anywho. This fic is mine. The plot is mine. And characters 'n whatnot are NOT! haha. That about covers it, ne?

****

Summary: What if the wizarding world was plagued by a masked demon? What if the demon turned out to be your savior? What if, during the day, his powers can be controlled, but at night, he was unstoppable? What if he only killed those who fell in love with him? What if YOU fell in love with him?

A/N: This is FULL of character bashing! But I love them all and I hope I don't offend anyone! Love y'all. Review!

Chapter One: Forgotten Love

__

The demon held the helpless girl beneath his powerful grip. "You broke your promise," he hissed. "Now, you must pay!" He brushed back her unruly brown hair out of the way and lashed his razor-sharp claws into her bare neck, causing blood to fly across the school-grounds. The moon played tricks on the grass, casting shadows in all directions.

Her screams echoed in the deserted area, only falling upon the ears of her killer. He sank his teeth into her neck, draining her of her swiftly flowing blood. Her body loosened quickly and soon lay still as the demon finished his destined job. He ran back to the school to get what little sleep he could.

"The ones who love you will die… you have been cursed and this is your destiny…" The words haunted the demon every day of his life. "Be warned… you are cursed… young Potter!"

**

"Mr. Potter!" Snape's voice yelled at the sleeping Seventh Year. "Five points from Gryffindor! Pay attention or it'll be more!"

Draco, and the other Slytherins he had Double Potions with, snickered. harry sighed and Ron patted him on the back.

"Oh, Harry! Come on! We only have a few minutes left 'til dinner!" Leave it to Ron to mention food at a time like this. "Have you seen Hermione?"

Harry shrugged. "No…" 'Not since last night!' the voices taunted. "Probably at the Library," he offered.

"Yeah… that Hermione!" Harry had a dark expression on his face. "You don't… you know… _fancy her_, do you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well… I know someone who's interested… in you… wanted to make sure you were still… available, y'know?"

Harry frowned. "I'm not available."

"You… you aren't?" Ron looked hurt.

"No, I don't date, remember?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Why is that again?"

"I… well, my… I just can't." Harry turned his attention back to his empty cauldron.

"Well, I… my friend _reeeeeeally_ likes you! They _probably_ won't give up without a fight!"

"Well," Harry said, facing his red-headed friend once more. "You tell your friend that I fight back!" He flashed a wicked grin.

Ron met his smile. "I will," he promised. The bell rang, startling the entire class.

"Homework!" Snape barked. "A two-parchment essay on the importance of Laceweed Flies to the Polyjuice Potion!" He glared at Ron and Harry as they joined the mob that was quickly rushing out of the classroom.

**

After dinner, as the sun was starting to turn shades of red and orange, Harry sat in the common room alone, working on Snape's essay. Putting the end of his quill in his mouth, he chewed on the end, realizing it had a very abnormal taste. After a few sentences, he put it down and rubbed his temples. He laid back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"Oh, God… I hate him…" he mumbled.

"Hate who?" Harry snapped his eyes open and they rested on Ron, who was standing in front of him, smiling.

"What are you wearing?!" Ron had on a pair of tight, black leather pants and a black, silk button-up shirt, only half-buttoned.

"You like?" Ron spun in a circle, showing off his new outfit.

"Hm… yes…" Harry grinned.

  
Good, now… who do you hate?" Ron stepped closer to him. "Not me, I hope…"

"Uh… no… not you… S-Snape…" Harry stuttered, suddenly aware of how close his best friend was standing. And how tight his pants were. '_Wow!_'

"You…speechless?" Ron leaned over Harry, putting his hand on the arms of the chair. "I talked to my friend…"

"Oh…? And…?"

"They told me to give you this…" Ron pressed his lips against the raven-haired boy's. Harry pushed his hands against his friend's chest, but it was useless, and he gave up, putting his hands around Harry's neck and deepening the kiss.

Ron backed off for a second. "Still speechless?"

"Mmmm… no…" Ron sat down in Harry's lap.

"But, you've only said two words… that's less than usual…" Harry smiled.

"Yes, but…" Ron put his index-finger against the other boy's lips.

"Sh… I love you, Harry…" Ron smirked and leaned into him.

"No… no…. NO, RON!"

"What?" The red-head backed off.

"You can't love me…"

"But! But, I do!"

"Fuck!" Harry went to stand up.

"God, Harry! Slow down! It's too early," he joked.

"No, Ron! Promise me! Promise you don't love me! Please, GOD, promise me that!"

Ron pouted, "I can't."

"Dammit! I told myself I wouldn't let this happen to me again!"

"Let what happen?"

"Let someone I love, love me back!"

"Does that me…?" Ron left it unsaid.

"Yes, yes… I love you, Ron… Wish I didn't, but, yes, I do…"

His face squished up. "Wish you didn't? Why?"

"There… there are things about me people don't know…"

"What… what is it…?" Ron relaxed back on Harry's lap.

"Hermione knew… Seamus knew…"

"Knew? Knew what? Seamus is missing… what does he have to do with this?"

"They paid… I can't hurt you like I hurt them…"

"Paid? What do you mean?" Ron asked, worriedly.

"Well, I… I don't know…"

"Harry… just tell me…"

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you…" Harry glared and rested his head on the back of the chair. "I already have to kill you, but…" He stopped.

"Har'? Are you okay?"

"No," he murmured.

"Then, just tell me…"

"Fine…" Harry sat up and Ron wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, cuddling with him. "At the beginning of our sixth year, I was approached one night by a masked man… he told me that on my seventeenth birthday, something extraordinary would happen to me… See, my father was… a demon… and my mum… she was a half-demon… Demons are real common here… it's all hushed up… My father, he took elixirs to control the power inside, but that… it doesn't work for me… the only thing that calms me… is the sunlight…

" But, the man also told me that I was… _special_… I was cursed… that anyone who fell in love with me, that I cared about, I would have to kill… the demon in me would come out… at night… and make me…

"He also told me that I had to keep my identity secret… I mean… what would people say if they found out that their _savior_ was a killer…? Demons are followers of Voldemort, Ron! I'm a fucking disgrace!" He buried his face in his friend's chest and cried freely. "Oh, I'm such a disgrace!"

"Shhhhhh…" he soothed. "Harry! You're not a disgrace! You're perfect! Come on… it's getting late, let's go to bed…"

"Late?" Harry sounded so innocent. He looked outside and wiped his tears away. As he watched the last of the sun dip below the horizon, his eyes flashed red before returning to their normal emerald green.

"Harry?" Ron's voice was full of worry.

"Cursed," was all Harry said before setting his teeth deep in Ron's neck.

**

A/N: Mew! Review, please. It fuels me! No kidding! It's like a drug!! ^______^ 

-Ms. Snuffles.


End file.
